The present invention relates to the stabilization of projectiles in flight.
The invention more particularly relates to the aerodynamic stabilization of projectiles of a type that, during flight, are designed to jettison either a forward or an aft body that was connected to the projectile when it was initially launched, as from a gun or a missile. Those skilled in the art are well aware of the context or contexts in which such a mode of operation occurs.
Aerodynamic stabilization of a projectile in flight, i.e., preventing it from tumbling, is achieved by making the center of the lifting forces, also referred to as the center of pressure, lie behind the center of mass. The distance between these centers and divided by the total projectile length is called the static margin. Even if the projectile is stable when launched, its static margin may sufficiently change after the body that was attached to it is jettisoned that the static margin is no longer sufficient to ensure stable flight.
Reference is made to the co-pending and commonly-assigned United States patent application of Hartley H. King, Thomas Louis Menna and Lawrence S. Romero, Ser. No. 10/396,222, filed of even date herewith entitled, “Aerodynamic Stabilization of a Projectile,” and hereby incorporated herein by reference. In accordance with the invention set forth in that patent application, the lift force center, or center of pressure, of a projectile is caused to move upon the occurrence of an event that changes the static margin, such as the jettisoning of a body previously attached to the projectile. This is illustratively achieved by a Rare disposed toward the rear of the projectile. The flare has elements that deploy from a first, stowed position to a second, deployed position upon the occurrence of the jettisoning, or separation, event. In the stowed position, the deployable elements are aligned with the air stream, in order to minimize drag. In the deployed position, the deployable elements project into the air stream in such a way as to move the lift center rearward. Deployment of the deployable elements is illustratively achieved by taking advantage of an abrupt change in velocity (i.e., an acceleration or deceleration) that occurs when the attached body and the projectile are separated from one another by, for example, the setting off of a propellant charge that drives them apart while in flight. An inertial component of the flare, illustratively a slide ring, is arranged to shift position relative to the rest of the flare in response to the abrupt velocity change and is connected to the deployable elements in such a way, and has sufficient inertia, as to move the deployable elements to their deployed positions upon separation. A detent mechanism is provided to lock the deployable elements in place once they have been moved to their deployed position. This is illustratively achieved by locking the aforementioned inertial component in its displaced position. The projectile launch acceleration may be on the order of four times as large as the separation acceleration. In order to prevent the aforementioned inertial component from prematurely deploying the deployable elements during the launch acceleration of the projectile, the flare illustratively includes a plurality of slide supports, supported by a retaining element, thereby keeping the shifting element and the deployable elements in their original positions. The retaining element also engages with the deployable elements to preclude any fluttering in flight that might occur while they are in their stowed position. The retaining element detaches from the rest of the flare at the separation event, thereby allowing the deployable elements to deploy under the influence of the inertial component.
A particular embodiment of the flare referred to herein as “the first embodiment”—is the subject of the co-pending and commonly-assigned United States patent application of Hartley Hughes King, Thomas Louis Menna and Lawrence Steven Romero, Ser. No. 10/396,221, filed of even date herewith entitled, “Deployable Flare for Aerodynamically Stabilizing a Projectile” and hereby incorporated herein by reference.